CHIBIPOOL
by elenahedgehog
Summary: que pasa cuando el pasado regresa para buscar venganza...spiderman tratara de lidiar con un aun mas literalmente infantil deadpool
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de spiderman o deadpool o ningún personaje de marvel o capcon o dc o de ningún tipo que pueda a llegar a mencionar… ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. /-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

 **Mi pequeño deadpool….01**

 _ **En un oscuro y lúgubre lugar…. Bajo en las profundidades la gran ciudad de newyork…. Se vivía la incontable batalla entre el bien y el mal….**_

 _[me escuche genial verdad?]_

 _(ña…podrías haber puesto mas sentimiento)_

 _[explosiones y fuegos artificiales?]_

 _(exacto)_

 _**oigan esta es mi naracion**._

Spiderman estaba peleando con el doctor octopus en uno de sus laboratorios secretos…. Esquivaba con agilidad y gracia cada uno de sus ataques siempre viniendo con algún comentario ingenioso o burlesco…. "cuantas manos se necesitan para atrapar a una araña" dijo saltando de una pared al techo y a unos armatostes colgados "al parecer mas que los que ya tiene doctor octopus" "YA VERAS ARACNIDO" "wupppsss" dijo spiderman al esquivar los brazos mecanicos…. "y al parecer necesitaras aun mas que esos para atrapar al increíble SPIDERMAN" dijo quedándose parado a la mitad de la habitación "YA VERAAAAASSSS" dijo octopus lansandose a el y quedando a tan solo unos milímetros rostro con rostro…

"ARGGH" gruño octopus cuando se dio cuenta que no podía avanzar…. "ufggg que aliento y creo que alguien no se ha bañado tampoco" dijo spiderman "que rayos pasa?" dijo octopus y al mirar alrededor vio a cada uno de sus tentáculos anudado , destruido o pegado con telaraña…. "bueno doctor parece que usted a quedado algo atado por el momento…" dijo spiderman "NOOOOOOOOO" ….ohhhh como adoro ver a mi spidey en acción….

….SECUENCIA DE AUTO DESTRUCCION ACTIVADA….

"que rayos por que se activo la autodestrucción?" dijo octopus mirando furioso a spiderman "no me veas… oh no, no puede ser" dijo tallándose el rostro "SPIDEYYYYYYYYYY HOLAAAAAAAA" dije entrando a la habitación… tiji… "quien rayos eres tu?" dijo octopus "SOY EL INSUFRIBLE DEADPOOL…. A tus ordenes …en especial a las de spideyyyyyyy" "QUE HICISTE AHORA?" dijo spidey molesto "solo pensamos que a este final le hacia falta un boom" dije yo…

 _[claro un boom es siempre adecuado]_

 _(el final perfecto para un laboratorio maligno…acaso no ve ninguna película?)_

"UHHHH QUE ES ESOOOO…un rayo mortal?" era una cosa muy rara y enorme "NO TOQUES NADA Y SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ" dijo spidey "que aburrido" dije apoyándome en la consola y "DEAAAADDDDPOOOOLLLLLLLL" dijo spidey yyyyyy yyyyy yyyy "tengo sueño" dije y yyyy me dormi….

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWAAAAMMMMMM**

 **FFFUUAWWWAAA BOOOOMMMM CRAASSSHHHHHHWAA**

A lo lejos se ven las tapas de alcantarilla de la calle BROOKSON volar por los aires…..

 _[que pasara con nuestro apuesto y sexy héroe?]_

 _(eh? nos podemos catalogar como héroe?)_

 _[claro…. Somos el estelar]_

 _(uh… espero que esta vez no explotemos en mil pedasos… es tan difícil encontrarlos todos despues)_

 _[y lejos del mar….odio caer cerca del mar….LAS MALDIGO GAVIOTAS]_

 _***me duele el trasero***_

 _Elenahedgehog: hola a todos ahora me he vuelto fan se SPIDERPOOL….._

 _NOTA: ok hora de explicar…..todos sabemos que wade Wilson alias DEADPOL tiene dos voces en su cabeza ademas de la propia…. Los llamaremos yellow y white….cuando yellow hable escribiremos entre este simbolo [yellow]…. Cuando white hable será aquí (white)… cuando deadpool piense algo… cosa rara en deadpool ya que casi nunca, por que el dice directamente lo que piensa y esos dos usualmente hablan dentro de su cabeza por el….pondremos asi **pensar**…. spiderman sera –asi-_

 _(THE YELLOW BOX) es su voz mas psicótica, desenfrenada y sadica…. Siempre apoyándolo a hacer las cosas mas locas y desquiciadas y sin mencionar desagradables asesinas y sangrientas… ademas de pervertidas… la cual nació de todos los sufrimientos y traumas para alentarlo en su nueva vida sadica._

 _(THE WHITE BOX) no es su conciencia… esa murió hace siglos…. es solo la que le dice las cosas que una persona normal y razonable haría en lugar de lo que al haría… es como su sentido común… oh algo parecido ya que aun asi lo apoya en sus locuras… es como su parte lista en cosas que no tiene que ver con su trabajo…como relacionarse con los demás y cosas triviales… es por decirlo su parte de lógica social._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de Spiderman o deadpool o ningún personaje de marvel o capcon o dc o de ningún tipo que pueda a llegar a mencionar… ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. /-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

 **Mi pequeño deadpool….02**

 _En un lejano lugar en un departamento…._

 _En una habitación…._

 _Un bulto se mueve bajo las sabanas de una cama….ese bulto sale de la cama "pisss" dice y se ve un ser dirigiéndose al baño… este enciende la luz y se escucha un chorrito shhhhhhhh "ahhh" dice una vocecita…. "YA DESPERTASTE? NO OLVIDES LABARTE LA CARA" "shi" dijo la vocecita se ve la puerta del baño abrirse y un pequeño ser entra a el… unas manitas mueven un banquito y frente al espejo del baño se ve…._

 _UN MINI DEADPOOL…. Levantándose la mascara y lavándose los dientes…. Luego se levanta la máscara se lava el rostro y se la vuelve a acomodar…._

 _Se ve como un pequeño deadpool con un mini traje camina felizmente por el apartamento hasta llegar a la cocina…y frente a la estufa se encuentra…. Spiderman con un delantal "te lavaste la cara" el pequeño deadpool asiente "y las manos?" el pequeño deadpool asiente y se las muestra "buen niño… mira lo que hay para desayunar" "PANQUEKES PANKEKI KEKI KEKI AMO LOS PANQUEKES KEKIS KEKIS PANKEKISSSSS" decían feliz cantando desde su asiento, Spiderman sonríe… "aquí tienes pequeño… provecho" dijo sirviéndole unos con carita feliz de mermelada… "gashias" dijo el pequeño levantándose la máscara de la boca y empezando a comer…._

 _Spiderman se sentó a contra mesa y lo miro mientras comía…. - - quien diría que ya llevamos casi un mes viviendo juntos - - pensó spidey… el pequeño deadpool lo mira mirándolo "um?" dijo el mirándolo de lado "están ricas?" dijo spidey… el pequeño asiente como loco… "shi tío petey_

" _dijo comiéndose de un jalón dos enteras, Spiderman soltó una risita "me alegro wady" le dijo spidey empezando a comer…._

HACE UN MES….

 _ **Spiderman estaba sentado a la orilla de su cama…tomo un respiro y contemplando la máscara en sus manos observa a ese ser que duerme en su cama…. Nada más y nada menos que un pequeño niño rubio con varias marcas de cicatrices en su juvenil rostro…**_

 **Día 1….**

El recordó los hechos de la noche anterior…. "NOOOOOOOO DEADPOOOOOOLLL" el laser se activa y le da a DPOOL el cuerpo de este empieza a brilla…el lugar empieza a derrumbarse y enrollando tanto a deadpool como a octopus Spiderman los saca de ahí…. Cuando sale a la superficie varias naves de shield los esperan… "buen trabajo Spiderman" dijo fury… "um comandante fury señor… creo que hay un problema… a deadpool le cayó un extraño raro y aun no despierta" fury vio a dpool en el piso y lo patea "um es extraño" dice y va con octopus y lo toma de la telaraña que lo amarra.

"ok octopus empiece a cantar…que era ese rayo?" "no lo sé, es un prototipo que robe en oscorp… aun no lo había probado…creo que su amigo lo hiso por mi" dijo sonriendo y fury lo deja caer…. "llévenselo y denle un baño…no quiero que apeste mi nave" "señor que pasara con deadpool?" "no te preocupes Spiderman lo llevaremos para que nuestros expertos lo analicen, eres bienvenido de venir" "no, está bien, solo avíseme cuando despierte no quiero que me sorprenda con la guardia baja" fury sonríe "de acuerdo, aquí tienes un comunicador shield, hasta luego Spiderman" spidey solo los miro marcharse….

 **Día 2….**

Spiderman se encontraba saliendo de su trabajo en el clarín dirigiéndose a su apartamento… "espero que ese idiota este bien…no me agrada pero tampoco le deseo mal" dijo y entro a su casa… "ya llegue" dijo mirando la foto de sus padres y de sus tíos en el recibidor… entro y escucho algo… un bip desde su habitación.. Fue y miro el comunicador de shield parpadeando, se puso la máscara "hola?" "Spiderman habla fury… tenemos un problema, deadpool se esfumo" "no va ni un día y el idiota ya me causa problemas" "no me refiero a que se fue, digo que desapareció, solo encontramos su traje en la camilla, no podemos encontrarlo, ya llamamos al hombre hormiga, a ironman y al doctor banner para que nos ayuden…" "ok iré en camino" "mandaremos una nave"….

 **Media hora después….**

Spiderman miraba como dentro de la nave todos estaban en alerta máxima… "ese idiota solo causa problemas..." dijo Spiderman… lo guiaron a la enfermería y miro el traje siendo analizado por banner y el doctor hormiga "buen día Spiderman es un placer tener a otra mente científica a bordo" dijo banner…a hulk y a banner les agradaba Spiderman… "buen día doctor… me puede poner al tanto?" "buen día Spiderman" "buen día profesor Antón" saludo al hombre hormiga "en principio teníamos la teoría de que tal vez se hubiese encogido a un nivel molecular… pero no encontramos rastros de nada que lo probase" dijo el mostrando el laser desarmado "no encontraron rastro de energía aritnoatomioca?" "así es, realmente es usted muy listo" "la ciencia es uno de mis mas grandes estudios y pasatiempos" "admirable no es cierto" dijo banner.

Siguieron hablando y estudiando el rayo y Spiderman tomo la máscara de deadpool entre sus manos "era de su estimación?" "no podría decir que estábamos en buenos términos pero no le deseo ningún mal" dijo el… entonces sonó una alarma "la alarma de perímetro se activo en los hangares" dijo el doctor y Spiderman salió corriendo aun con la máscara de deadpool en la mano….

Miro a todos dirigirse a las salas de armamentos y de naves… cuando su sentido arácnido se activo… no estaba en peligro…sentía esa rara sensación de cuando ese sujeto estaba cerca… miro un viejo angar con cosas de reparación… camino por ahí y entonces escucho un sonido quedito… "alguien esta… llorando?" dijo y miro a su alrededor… y entonces encontró un tubo y ahí dentro… algo que lo dejo… quijada al piso… en su interior un par de bellos ojos azules cristal… por un momento Spiderman se quedo en lalalandia perdido entre nubes rosas y burbujas de cristal…. había un pequeño niño rubio de piel palida y con unas pocas cicatrices en su cuerpo… Spiderman lo vio allí temblando y no pudo contener una sonrisa al verlo usando una cobijita y unos interiores de telaraña… - - hay ternurita - -.

"hola pequeño, te encuentras bien, estas herido?" el niño negó con la cabeza "no me des inyecciones por favor, me duelen, duelen mucho" decía el pequeño con lagrimitas en sus ojos "no pienso inyectarte oh algo por el estilo" "lo prometes?" dijo el mirándolo con lagrimitas callendo por sus mejillas rosadas…. - -waaa ternurita - - pensó spidey… "lo prometo" dijo dándole el meñique y se dieron la promesa del dedo meñique…. "ven aquí hace mucho frio y hay que buscarte algo de ropa" entonces escucho un gruñido en su estomago.. "y algo de comer" "mama dice que nunca vaya a ningún lado con extraños" "eso es muy cierto… asi es pero…yo" dijo poniéndose en pose heroica "SOY UN SUPER HEROE".

El pequeño niño lo miro admirado "shuper héroe?" "SOY TU AMIGABLE VECINO EL INCREIBLE HOMBRE ARAÑA" debajo de su mascara Spiderman estaba sonrojado ante la mirada de total admiración del pequeño niño… "y como super héroe es mi solemne promesa de que no dejare que te pase nada pequeño…. eres hijo de alguna de las trabajadoras de la nave? Oh acaso te colaste por curiosidad?" el niño subió en sus brazos y mientras caminaban al comedor el niño pensaba en las preguntas…

"no se donde estoy desperté en una cama de hospital, no me gustan los hospitales siempre me inyectan y me duelen mucho, siempre estoy enfermo y mama se cansa se cansa mucho, desperté y no vi a mama… y me asuste" dijo aferrándose mas al pecho de Spiderman - - ternurita dios es tan adorable - - pensó spidey en su nube rosa "oh dime cual es tu nombre pequeño aventurero?" decía alegremente mientras llegaban al comedor y spidey ojeaba el buffet "me llamo wade… wade Wilson" "o pero que adorable… eh?...eh? EEEHHHH?" dijo perplejo.

******15 minutos despues******

El pequeño WADE estaba sentado sobre una mesa de observación comiendo una crepa de fresas con crema "la muestra recuperada del traje y la del niño no mienten en efecto son el mismo individuo" dijo el doctor anton…. "al parecer este es un tipo experimental de rayo reversivo, para volver cosas a un estado primario" dijo banner "algo asi como un rajo rejuvenecedor?" dijo fury "asi es pero no creo que sea el caso, creo que es mas para restaurar algo a un esta inicial… como un restaurador" dijo banner "que piensas de esto hombre araña?...hombre araña?" los tres presentes miraban a spiderman que tenia la cabeza girando balbuceando "estuve cargando a ese sádico… pensé que ese sujeto era lindo… llame ternurita a ese depravado" decía el en el limbo…

El niño al verlo tan raro fue y le ofreció un poco de su crepa "te sientes mal? Quieres un poco esta rica" dijo feliz el niño… spidey sacudió su cabeza… "todo esta bien pequeño…" dijo acariciando su cabeza… "para estar mas seguros debemos realizarle mas pruebas de adn y de tejido" dijo el Antman preparando una jeringa, el pequeño wade se asusto y abraso fuertemente a spidey "nononono no mas injecciones, no me gustan me duelen duelen mucho ellos también me injectaron y duele duele" se quedaron perplejos y mas al ver al hombre araña abrasarlo de una manera protectora "no te harán daño wade te lo prometo, pero es necesario que participes en estas pruebas" "estarás conmigo?" "prometo que vigilare todo para que no pase nada malo pero en algunas deberas estar solo, dime seras un buen niño?" wade temblaba y spiderman recordó algo…

El pequeño wade se quedo atónito cuando Spiderman le colocaba una mascara… su mascara de deadpool… "ahora tú también eres un super héroe" dijo spidey el pequeño reia feliz "con esto sere tan valiente como tu?" "asi es pero aun asi estaré cerca por si me necesitas, entonces lo haras" "si, por que soy un super héroe" el pequeño deadpool entro al laboratorio y las puertas se cerraron separándolos por varios minutos… el pequeño wade miraba a los espejos de vigilancia y siempre veía a Spiderman… lo buscaba como un niño asustado busca a su madre…oh padre?...

***3 horas despues***

La noticia del paradero de deadpool no paso desapercibido y debido a la índole tecnológica, ironman no tardo en aparecer con algunos de los vengadores como hawkeye y capitán América… y debido al estado mental del pequeño wade y su genética mutante prontamente se unió el profesor Javier y algunos xmen... wolverine y el doctor mckoy…. Estuvieron todos debatiendo las posibilidades del rayo… y no dejaban de mirar intensamente al pequeño…

En la sala de reuniones coloreando en la mesa se encontraba el pequeño deadpool sentado en las piernas de Spiderman… el estaba algo abochornado por la mirada de todos y la sonrisa burlona de hawkeye y de wolverine….

Fury explico a grandes rasgos el tema "entonces no es un rayo rejuvenecedor por que no solo lo rejuveneció si no que también le borro la memoria" dijo antman… entonces el profesor Javier se acerco a el pequeño wade, el pequeño se aferro a spiderman "siento la presencia de varias mentalidades ahí dentro al parecer su viejo ser aun esta ahí" "si…. Deadpool siempre ha tenido estas personalidades en su mente que le aconsejar en sus actos" dijo Spiderman soltando un resuello "el tipo siempre a estado loco" dijo wolverine y Spiderman solto otro resuello… "entonces el viejo wade Wilson sigue ahí dentro?" dijo hawkeye acariciando la cabeza del pequeño y este solo le gruñía como gato enojado…

"algo asi, no creo que deadpool aiga desaparecido del todo de el, en base a las pruebas es como si su memoria de la infancia estuviera predominante pero su memoria actual aun esta latente" dijo banner "como lo sabe?" dijo spidey "bueno le hicimos varias preguntas y pruebas de habilidad, este niño tiene la mentalidad de un chiquillo pero los conocimientos de armas y de inteligencia de ese sádico" dijo fury mostrando videos de cómo el pequeño armaba y desarmaba varias piezas de armamento y sabia utilizarlas.

"entonces cual cree que sea la utilidad de ese rayo?" dijo el doctor mckoy "no lo sabemos con seguridad" dijo antman "yo creo… creo que es algo que el señor osborne construyo… para ayudarse a curarse de su alterego…. El duende verde… oh tal vez solo para volver un poco a ser la persona que antes fue" dijo Spiderman… "podría ser, eso explicaría su poca estabilidad tal vez jamás pudo terminarla apropiadamente" dijo banner… "entonces que piensan hacer con el arma" dijo ironman "necesitamos de su ayuda señor stark, queremos reconstruirla, pero posee un biolaser con adaptación genética por lo cual necesitamos de su ayuda doctor mckoy" "por mi parte si el profesor Javier no ve ningún impedimento me parecería bastante interesante trabajar con este prototipo, seria muy útil para revertir casos graves de alteraciones genéticas" dijo mckoy "adelante doctor mckoy" dijo el profesor "por mi parte creo que seria muy interesante mirar un poco dentro de la tecnología de mis rivales asi que cuenten conmigo" dijo stark… "solo tengo una duda?" dijo wolverine "que harán con el mocoso?" se le quedaron viendo al pequeño deadpool que estaba semipeleando con hawkeye y Spiderman trataba de quitárselo de encima ya que estaba aferrado a la cabeza del arquero…. Al parecer lo estuvo molestando todo el tiempo de la reunión.

"obviamente se quedara aquí bajo nuestro cuidado" dijo fury "es necesario que este presente el sujeto para comprobar los efectos del laser" dijo antman "sujeto?... por si no lo ves es un niño no es cualquier cosa" dijo Spiderman "señores por favor hablamos de la vida de un ser humano y mas de un infante" dijo capitán america… "Spiderman agradecemos tu cooperación pero creo que esto esta mas de tu cooperación… te avisaremos si algo sucede" dijo antman "no tienes por qué ser asi" dijo banner claramente algo molesto "miralo objetivamente, el a desarrollado apego emocional con el, no podría trabajar objetivamente" dijo antman.

"se cuando no soy bienvenido" dijo Spiderman levantándose y entregándole a antman el niño "se un buen niño wade ellos cuidaran de ti" el niño miro a spidey irse y le hiso adiós con la mano… "no era necesaria su rudeza doctor" dijo fury "soy objetivo en el asunto" wade miro a su tio spidey salir claramente molesto de la habitación… entonces volteo y miro a antman a la cara.

"tu me vas a cuidar hasta que venga el tio spidey por mi?" Todos quedaron mudos, stark sonrió "lo siento pequeño, este señor acaba de correr a tu tio spidey y el ya no vendrá" dijo "tony eso no era necesario" dijo capitán América, el niño miro a antman y entonces empezó a temblar… "HEADBUTT" grito el pequeño y CRUSSHHHHH proyecto su cabeza contra la quijada del hombre hormiga…. Y salió saltando de la mesa a las sillas y haciendo un desastre en la habitación… hasta que el capitán america abrió la puerta y el pequeño salió disparado fuera….

"ESTO ES INAUDITO" dijo antman, "dejalo asi, tu no tienes angel para los niños y en realidad no es necesaria su presencia en esta fase inicial, esta bien?" dijo banner con los ojos brillándoles, antman trago saliva "pobre Spiderman" dijo logan… "donde estan fury y el profesor?" dijo ironman "el profesor y fury salieron detrás de Spiderman justo cuando este se fue" dijo mckoy…. "bueno yo no me pienso perder esa imagen de telenovela" dijo hawkeye y se fue detrás de el pequeño y los demás también menos antman y logan….

A 5 minutos del lugar….

Afuera el pequeño deadpool corria por los pasillos… entonces choco contra una mujer "hola?" dijo ella "lo siento" "estabien, pero dime pequeño… que haces aquí?" dijo la mujer quien era nadamenos que natasha romanof… "busco a….." y miro a lo lejos…. Allí con fury y el doctor estaba "TIOOOOOOOO SPIDEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Spiderman volteo y a su pierna se aferro un pequeñín llorando a mares "NO ME DEJEEEEEESSSS NO ME DEJEEEESSSSS" "wade wade calmate" decía el tratando de despegárselo de la pierna "SERE BUENO LO PROMETOOOOOOOOO PERO NO ME DEJEEESSSSSS" decía llorando fuerte, spidey lo cargo en brazos y lo meció un poco

volteo a mirar a fury y este asintió "aquí tienes un comunicador de shield y una tarjeta con fondos, si necesitas algo avísanos, esperare un reporte de sus avances" dijo fury "aquí tienes un comunicador Xmen si tienes alguna duda sobre como ayudarlo no dudes en llamar, empezaremos su analis mental el lunes, tal vez le ayude a mejorar su mentalidad en su forma adulta si lo manejamos en su forma inicial la psicosis de multipersonalidad que tiene" dijo el doctor Javier

"gracias, hare mi mejor esfuerzo" dijo y mecia a wade como un bebe acunándola en sus brazos y el pequeño sonreía feliz… "WAAAAAAAAAA" dijeron algunos desde atrás viendo como el pequeño se aferraba a los brazos de Spiderman "yo también quiero un tio asi" dijo hawkeye "mío" dijo chibipool abrasando a Spiderman…. Todos riéndose mientras Spiderman se ponía aun mas rojo…. Gracias a dios por su mascara…

30 minutos después, estaban siendo dejados en un tejado de newyork… "ok wade te llevare a casa… SUJETATE" dijo y haciendo un sujeta niño con telaraña se fue balanceándose por los edificios rumbo a un incierto futuro a lado de un MINIDEADPOOL….

 _Elenahedgehog: hola a todos ahora me he vuelto fan se SPIDERPOOL….._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de Spiderman o deadpool o ningún personaje de marvel o capcon o dc o de ningún tipo que pueda a llegar a mencionar… ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. /-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

 **Mi pequeño deadpool….03**

 _En un lejano lugar en un departamento…._

 _En una habitación…._

Un joven de 26 años se encontraba acostado en su cama mirando al techo… miro a un lado en un perchero su traje de superhéroe… en toda su vida desde sus jóvenes 16 años desde que adquirió estos poderes en una excursión escolar a los laboratorios genéticos Osborne… nunca se pensó viviendo la mas complicada aventura de su vida como… niñero de una versión infantil de su psicópata molesto personal…

Mirando a infante dormido a su lado, el pequeño con la cabeza sobre su vientre y babeando sobre su camisa de resaque…. No pudo mas que sonreir….. y rogar a los dioses que cuando el pequeño wade se convirtiera de nuevo en su peste personal… no recordara nada de esto por que no dejaría de fastidiarlo… pero al verlo ahí… durmiendo tranquilo... no pudo mas que darse la vuelta a su costado y atraerlo en un abraso… ··dios estoy cavando mi propia tumba·· pensó pero por ahora no importaba…no importaba.

 **Dia tres….**

Peter despertaba como todas las mañanas, se levanto, se fue al baño, tomo una ducha, se hiso un café bien cargado, se vistió y se fue a trabajar… cinco segundos despues…. Entro corriendo como loco al departamento….. "WAAAAAAAAADEEEEEEEEEE" dijo entrando a buscar al infante… el niño a un seguía dormido en la cama… que demonios el hiba a hacer ahora?... no podía ir a trabajar al laboratorio asi como asi,…. Peter ahora trabajaba en un laboratorio de investigaciones de bio ingeniería… nadie sabia su identidad solo el doctor banner/hulk, natasha romanof/ la viuda negra, y jonny de los cuatro fantásticos… oh y logan/wolverine ese lo descubrió por el olor, pero nunca dijo nada pero debes en cuando lo usa como su investigador privado cuando algo tecnológico y NERD aparece en su camino y tiene demasiada vergüenza aunque no lo admita de preguntar a cualquier otro…

Ahora estaba en una encrucijada… tenia un niño de cinco años y debía ir a trabajar, ya no tenia familia desde que su tia may falleció… aun tenia la casa y la estaba rentando a la tia de mary jane… no podía el sentirse agusto en esa casa el solo…. Pero no tenia el corazón para venderla… tal vez algún dia… cuando el tuviese familia seria lindo verlos crecer en esa casa… pero ahora tenia un problema… debía ir a trabajar si quería dinero, dinero que debía ser para pagar la renta, la luz, el agua, y comida… y ahora mas que no era solo el…. El no pensaba que seria una dieta adecuada para un infante vivir de comida chatarra y café…

Tenia la tarjeta que le dio fury pero no podía vivir de ese dinero, ese dinero era para wade, para mantenerlo bien cuidado, sano y feliz… asi que ni hablar… despertó a wade y se lo llebo consigo al trabajo… gracias a todos los santos que el supervisor era amigo de el y de Harry…. Harry osbourne ya no tenia migas con peter Parker y menos con Spiderman… pero Richard le dijo en total confianza que Harry siempre le preguntaba como estaba el… Harry era su amigo aun despues de todo… el sabia que aun se preocupaba por el… el dia que murió su tia may… Harry estuvo parado bajo una arboleda cercana al lugar del entierro… no se acerco… pero estuvo ahí para el…

"buen dia pete estas un poco tarde hoy eso es raro en ti y….. QUE RAYOS ES ESO?" dijo Richard al ver al infante abrasado de peter… "es una larga historia" "tengo tiempo, acompáñame a la cafetería es hora de mi descanso tome el turno nocturno y estoy muerto" "acabo de llegar no puedo tomar descanso ahora" "tu lee estos archivos y finge que trabajas mientras yo como… muero por un café" dijo y fueron a la cafetería…

Peter noto a las cámaras de seguridad siguiéndolo… pero no eran cualquier cámara… el sabia que esas cámaras eran residencial Osborne… Harry lo estaba espiando… "ósea que tu vecina te lo dejo una noche mientras ella salía y no ha vuelto?" "asi es, y ahora no se que hacer, no lo puedo dejar solo, tiene SPTA (síndrome post traumatico de abandono)" dijo el y Richard asintió "que es eso tio petey?" dijo wade "significa que no te gusta que te deje solo" dijo y wade asintió "oh si no me gusta estar sin mi tio petey" dijo wade comiéndose un sándwich y un batido de chocolate.

"bueno peter se que es duro, rayos la gente siempre se aprovecha asi de ti por que eres demasiada buena gente, mira um… ah ya se, ni modo, mira por que no tomas el turno nocturno? Mira yo lo supervisare todo este mes y te lo puedes traer y que duerma en el diván de mi oficina, te la prestare con todo gusto siempre termino rápido el papeleo cuando tu me ayudas, se que no es tan divertido como estar en los laboratorios pero aun asi te será de mayor ayuda" dijo solemnemente.

"ERES UN GENIO GRACIAS RICKY" dijo abrasandolo… "NO NO NONOONOONO QUITA QUITA" dijo wade molesto de ver como su tio petey abrasaba a ese sujeto, pero entonces wade noto algo que le llamo la atención todo el rato… Richard le dio el resto del dia a peter para que volviera en la noche y wade miraba al techo todo el tiempo y gruñía molesto y hacia muecas… "wade por que haces eso pequeño?" dijo peter "ese aparato no deja de seguirnos" dijo wade apuntando al techo y peter lo supo, wade aun tenia los instintos de deadpool "es su trabajo son los de seguridad, deben estar extrañados de que allá un niño en este lugar tan peligroso" dijo peter.

Wade lo ignoro y seguia haciendo muecas… "ven wady vamos a casa, tu tio Richard dijo que podíamos venir por la noche a trabajar asi estaremos juntos todo el dia, te parece bien?" wade lo miro y abraso a richard en la cabeza "gashias por dejar a mi tio petey jugar todo el dia conmigo" dijo feliz, Richard casi se ahoga "rayos el papa debe ser físico culturista, es muy fuerte este niño" ··y no sabes cuanto·· pensó peter…

Ya fuera de la oficina peter se llevo a wade a comprarle ropa… "vamos wady es hora de comprarte ropa adecuada, no puedes andar siempre con una camisa mia y unos pantaloncillos de gimnasia" wade se miro "me gustan huelen a ti" dijo el abrasando la ropa…. Peter se puso rojo como tomate… -ternurita—pensó el… una vez dentro del centro comercial se fueron a las tiendas de ropa y ya adentro peter no pudo sacar a wade de la sección de ropa con diseños de Spiderman… "wade se que dije que podias escoger lo que quisieras pero no crees que seria bueno escoger algo mas que ropa con diseños de Spiderman?" wade lo miro y fue a la sección de calcetines y escogió un par rojos y otros negros…..yyyy despues lleno el carrito de ropa de Spiderman….

Al final de las compras wade llevaba tres conjuntos de pants deportivos con chaqueta de Spiderman, cinco conjuntos de camisa y shorts de Spiderman, 10 boxers de Spiderman, camisas de resaque negras y blancas, calcetines rojos y negros, tres pares de tenis unos negros otros blancos y otros rojos todos de Spiderman… tres pijamas de Spiderman y pantuflas de araña… no eran de Spiderman pero eran geniales, peludas negras y con patitas saliéndole… algunos gorros de color azul negro y rojo, y una chaquetita roja con negro….

Se fueron a la sección de comidas y compraron hamburguesas con papas… luego se fueron a la sección de juguetes donde peter le dijo a wade que escogiera cinco juguetes, de preferencia que no hicieran mucho ruido… wade compro un balón de Spiderman, un peluche de Spiderman, el juego de disfraz de Spiderman con lansa telaraña y una mascara, un psp con tres cartuchos y adivinen uno era de Spiderman y un carrito de control remoto que no era de Spiderman, era una cuatro por cuatro negra…. Muy cool… donde…sentaba a su peluche de Spiderman y lo paseaba…

Ya en la tarde regresaron a casa y peter dejo a wade jugar en la cama con su consola mientras el dormía la siesta… despertó con la alarma de su celular para encontrar a wade dormido a su lado y con su peluche de Spiderman sobre el… peter sonrio y lo atrajo para abrasarlo… -mi tumba esta es mi tumba—pensó el tristemente.

Ya de noche antes de ir al trabajo vistió a wade con su pijama azul con blanco con caritas de Spiderman, sus pantuflas de araña y le puso su chaqueta encima… comieron unos hotdogs antes de ir a trabajar y llegaron justo cuando Richard hiba llegando… pasaron por la puerta de servicio y entraron rápidamente a la oficina de Richard… allí peter tendio un sleepy de Spiderman sobre el sillon y cobijo a wade en el, puso a un lado su lonchera con su refrigerio, le saco de su mochila de Spiderman su peluche de Spiderman y su consola de video juegos…(con auriculares)… y despues de arroparlo bien y de darle un beso en la frente se dedico a trabajar…

Wade se porto como todo un buen niño… excepto que mas entrada la noche despertó con un grito y llorando "NOOOO NO MAS MATENME MATENME POR FAVOR DUELE MUCHOOOOOOO MATENMEEEEEE" decía llorando como desepetado y aventando todo "WADE WADE DESPIERTA FUE UN SUEÑO WADE FUE UN SUEÑO" dijo peter abrasándolo fuertemente contra su pecho para evitar mas conbulciones…

 _Cierra los ojos dulce amor…_

 _Los parpados te pesan dulce amor…_

 _Es la hora ya_

 _De dormir y de soñar…_

 _Y cuando despiertes_

 _Aquí estare…_

 _Sueña ya dulce amor…_

 _Descansa ya dulce amor…_

 _La noche llega ya_

 _Cae la oscuridad…_

 _No debes temer_

 _Aquí estare…_

 _La luna ilumina el firmamento…_

 _Estrellas brillan por el cielo…_

 _La noche las cubre con su manto…_

 _Y yo te arrullo con mi canto…_

 _Descansa tranquilo dulce amor…_

 _La noche ya termina dulce amor…_

 _Y cuando el sol salga_

 _Aquí estare…_

Peter lo arrujo en sus brazos de un lado a otro como un bebe, esa cansion era la que le solia cantar su tia may eh incluso su tio ben cuando tenia alguna pesadilla… peter le acaricio su dorado cabello y puso su mejilla contra la frente de wade…

El niño estaba aferrado a su pecho en el principio pero rápidamente solo se dedico a jugar con los botones del cuello de su camisa… "no temas wade… yo estoy aquí" dijo finalmente dándole un beso en la frente y wade con los ojos hinchados por llorar y aun con algunas lagrimas y espasmos presentes le sonrió tímidamente "jamás dejare que alguien te hagan daño… lo prometo" dijo y recargo su frente con la suya…

 **(DIA 4)**

Wade asintió con la cabeza "te gustaría acompañarme en mi trabajo mientras te llega el sueño?" dijo peter y wade asintió… peter se sento en el piso de la oficina y coloco los papeles a su alrededor y arropo a wade en su propia chaqueta para que su olor le diera seguridad… wade durmió abrasado de su peluche de Spiderman con una mano y con la otra abrasaba la pierna de peter… lo que pudiese abarcar… peter termino su trabajo como a las cinco de la mañana y se llevo a wade al techo del edificio…

"wade… wady despierta…" dijo dulcemente en su oído, el niño despertó y lo miro, vio como su rostro se hiba iluminando y abrió los ojos en WOW "mira al horizonte wade mira" dijo y wade volteo y miro el amanecer… como este hiba iluminándolo todo, como hiba enmarcándolos con su luz y calides… volteo a mirar a peter "tio petey?" "si wade" dijo mirándolo "tu eres mi sol" dijo el simplemente y abochornándose un poco peter le dio un beso en la frente "y tu el mio wade" dijo y se lo llevo de nuevo a la oficina…

Ya a las siete de la mañana peter termino su turno y se fueron directo….. a un macdonalds a ordenar el desayuno… morían de hambre… despues se fueron a casa donde wade se quedo todo el tiempo abrasado de peter hasta que el despertara de su siesta…

"no te preocupes tio petey yo te cuidare de las pesadillas" dijo el y peter sonrio "eres mi super heroe wade" dijo peter y se durmió…

 **Fin del dia 4….**

 _Elenahedgehog: poco a poco ire haciendo los chapters_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de Spiderman o deadpool o ningún personaje de marvel o capcon o dc o de ningún tipo que pueda a llegar a mencionar… ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. /-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

 **Mi pequeño deadpool….04**

 _En un lejano lugar en un departamento…._

 _En una cocina…._

 **Dia 8….**

Un super heroe se encontraba…. Haciendo el desayuno… peter no trabajaba los fines de semana debido a lo cansado de su turno los trabajadores del turno nocturno tenían libres lo fines de semana… genial… le había pedido a Johnny de los cuatro fantásticos si le podía conseguir dos comunicadores auriculares, para poder hablar y escuchar a wade todo el tiempo si se llegaran a separar…

Johnny se los consiguió… a cambio de algo que el detestaba… era una especie de broma, pero a el no le gustaba mucho… una foto autografiada de el en Spiderman en pose sexy que diga I WEB YOU… el odiaba eso… un dia se entero que la mole las encontró y como venganza de una de sus bromas las quemo todas… lo tenia merecido… pero ahora buscaba cualquier cosa para volver a tener su colección…

Hasta ahora llevaba tres, por favor no pregunten cuantas eran antes… ok ya los tenían, wade ahora cuando peter tenia que dejar la casa y no podía llevarlo con el siempre estaban hablándose… mas que nada era wade diciendo miles de de cosas a la vez y aun que el no podía responder a todas al mismo tiempo, siempre se acordaba de decir un "UMM HUH" wade entendía que no podía hablar pero que si lo escuchaba…

Spiderman se daba por lo menos tres horas de patrullage en distintas horas del dia, pero debido a que temía dejar a wade tanto tiempo solo recordó algo de deadpool que siempre le decía…. "WADY MIRA LO QUE TENGO UN MARATON DE UNA SERIE MUY INTERESANTE LLAMADA GOLDEN GIRLS" wade miro un capitulo de la serie… JACKPOT… wade se quedaba pegado como goma de mascar en su cojin en la sala y no se movia de ahí… dios bendiga a el deadpool original que en navidad le regalo los cinco temporadas completas de la serie… secretamente si las veía… ya hiba en la temporada tres…

 **DIA 10…**

Wady era relativamente un buen niño… por lo menos con el… cuando lo llevaba a terapia al instituto del doctor Javier…que era cada tercer dia… les hacia la vida miserable… en especial a logan le decía "CAVEMAN" decía wade por ser un hombre tan peludo y por que a todo respondia con un ugh o un gruñino… a el doctor mckoy le decía "peluchito" a las mujeres sin importar quien fuera les decía "BOMBON o BISCOCHO" pero no gustaba de ciclope/Scott summers quien siempre lo veía con desconfianza…

A wade no le gustaba ciclope… y menos le gustaba que su tio SPIDERMAN no estuviera ahí con el… no le decía peter por que su identidad era secreta y no le gustaba que nadie lo supiera… asi que wade le decía tio spidey y su tio spidey siempre hiba con su traje… un dia Scott lo descubrió hablando consigo mismo… el profesor estaba en una reunión con fury y wade estaba sentado cerca de una de las fuentes que tenia peces dorados…

"si son lindos, no no creo que se puedan comer… si creo que todo sabe bien con mostaza… no no creo que sea como en los festivales de japon donde si lo atrapas te lo llevas… no no creo que podríamos tenerlo en la tina, el tio spidey se tiene que bañar, no creo que puedan vivir si les ponemos burbujas… claro que lo se el tio spidey por eso no nos dejo comer el jabón de burbujas olor chicle por que no sabe a chicle y no es de chicle dijo que es venenoso… si seria genial un jabon olor a panquekes… no lo se, se lo preguntare… no no creo que eso sea buena idea… por que no creo que al tio spidey le guste la idea de tener una fuente de pecesitos en el baño… si se que una de pirañas seria genial pero que esas cosas no muerden? Si podríamos sacarles los dientes pero entonces como comerían… no creo que panquekes sean buen alimento para una piraña… por que al mojarse se desarian, yo también tengo hambre… donde dejamos nuestra mochila, no no fue en el auto el tio spidey no tiene auto… si deberíamos conseguirle uno, si una moto seria mas genial, la spidermoto ÑIAAAAAUUU BRRRRUMMMM" dijo corriendo en círculos "que?" dijo mirando de pronto a scott mirarlo de una forma muy desagradable.. "era cierto lo que decían de ti… estas trastornado" dijo Scott y se fue dejando a un niño perplejo y a punto de llorar un mar de lagrimas…

[viste las bolas de ese idiota como se atreve?]

(alguien que es prejusgado por la humanidad no debería decir tales cosas)

[pongamos un nigo de hormigas en su traje…siiii arde maldito arde….]

(si claro y hacernos quedar como los malos…no gracias…)

"el odio genera mas odio, siempre lo dice el tio spidey"

[rayos siempre sabe que decir]

(no te preocupes wade, el tio spidey llegara pronto)

[deberías decirle al tio spidey el le patearía el trasero]

"no quiero preocuparlo"

(lo sentimos wade, es nuestra culpa, a veces olvidamos que solo tu puedes escucharnos y vernos)

[quisiera no ser solo una caja flotante asi le podríamos patear su trasero a ese sujeto]

(cállate solo mortificas a wade, ademas no creo que al tio spidey le gustaría que pelearamos, siempre nos dice con un gran poder viene una gran responsabilidad, por eso el no va golpeando a la gente que lo hace enojar recuerdas?)

[lose… el es bueno… nos gusta el tio spidey]

(si el es bueno)

"quiero mucho a mi tio spidey" dijo wade mirando los pececitos "y yo te quiero mucho mi pequeño solecito" dijo una voz detrás de el…

"TIO SPIDEY"

(ya llego llego vez wade todo estará bien)

[ya nadie nos dira nada ya nadie nos mirara mal el tio nos va a cuidar]

Momentos después Spiderman entro azotando la puerta y fue directo a donde estaba Scott summers, se paro frente a el y… le dio un puñetazo en el estomago… "SPIDERMAN QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?" dijo fury mirando esto de primera mano, Spiderman miro al profesor y este solo asintió, Spiderman solo se paro unos segundos en la puerta "no me importa lo que digas fury… yo me quedare afuera del cuarto si es necesario pero wade no vuelve a venir a las sesiones solo" dijo y se fue…

Scott miro al profesor y miro el brillo de decepción es sus ojos "que paso aquí?" dijo fury "Scott le dijo algo a el joven wade que lo hiso sentirse mal, Scott… wade no esta trastornado… el realmente tiene dos voces en su mente que hablan con el… no se sabe el origen real de estas solo se sabe lo que wade le dijo a Spiderman y a logan… despertó un dia en la mesa de tortura del proyecto x y ellos ya estaban ahí…" dijo…

Fury le dio un sermón enorme a spiderman y wade estaba en una banca hecho un ovillo…

"no debimos decirle, ahora esta en problemas por mi culpa"

(wade era lo correcto)

[si wade sabíamos que el podría hacer algo como eso, por eso lo hicimos, ademas el tio spidey se enteraría tarde o temprano]

(recuerdas lo que dijo el tio spidey verdad wade?)

Wade asintió

[("no temas wade… yo estoy aquí" "jamás dejare que alguien te hagan daño… lo prometo"…)]

Wade asintió…

(decir cosas hirientes es dañar a alguien por eso el tio no te deja decir groserías asi como asi, por que son palabras para erir a otros)

[pensar antes de hablar lo recuerdas… rayos eso si que es dificil]

(rayos es mala palabra?)

[no lo creo, preguntemos para salir de dudas…oh oh y pregunta sobre los pececitos]

Wade asintió…

"wade estas listo para ir a casa?" wade miro a su tio "si tio spidey…" wade al salir miro la fuente "que pasa wade?" "um…queríamos saber… digo… quería saber si…" "si?" "si podíamos tener un pecesito" Spiderman miro a wade… "claro que si tendremos uno para cada uno de nosotros… juntos todos en una misma pecera" "SIIII… uno para ti y uno para mi" dijo feliz wade… "y uno para yellow y otro para White…" dijo spidey… wade lo miro "les comprarías pececitos a ellos también?" "claro wade ellos son tu, solo que son partes de ti con puntos de vista pero todo lo que te dicen tu ya lo sabes solo que te reconforta que alguien te lo recuerde… pero aun estoy molesto con ellos por apoyarte en usar una de mis bombas de telaraña como pelota en la casa…" dijo mirando a wade a la cara "escucharon bien otra jugarreta de esa y no habrá helado de postre"

[(NOOOOOOOOOOOO DANOS NUESTRO PRECIOSOOOOOOOOOOO… ESTA BIEN LO PROMETEMOS)]

"lo prometemos tio spidey" dijo feliz…

 **Dia 11….**

Era dia festivo y spidey gano una apuesta con Richard tubo el dia libre… asi que se llevo a wade directamente a la tienda de mascotas del centro comercial… allí se fueron directo al acuario… spidey había meditado toda la noche… siempre había querido una pecera… y había escuchado que las peceras son relajantes y ayuda el sonido neutro del agua a dormir tranquilo...

Eso era algo que el y wade necesitaban… wade miraba los peces interesado… miraba entre las secciones de agua dulce y salada incluso miraron un aparador con pirañas y wade decidió que no las quería…. Se veían aterradoras…

Por fin wade miro los pececitos dorados… el tio spidey le explico que los peces que vio en la fuente en el instituto eran carpas koi una especie muy delicada de cuidar y que crecían muy grandes asi que no podrían tenerlas en la casa en una pecera… pero que los peces dorados no siempre eran dorados había blancos, rojos, negros, naranjas con manchas y de varios diseños…

El primero en escoger fue yellow, el escogió uno negro con ojos saltones y con manchitas amarillas…

[parece un tiburón martillo pero en chiquito, es geniaaaaaalll]

"ese le gusta a yellow cree que es genial" dijo wade "ummmm si es genial su cabeza parece la de un tiburón martillo" dijo y wade sonrio.

[amo al tio spidey/petey]

El siguiente fue White, eligió uno blanco con una mancha roja en la cabeza…

(me gusta parece un gallo, parece elvis con ese peinado)

"a White le gusta ese" "te refieres al pequeño chanteclear de ahí?" "quien es chante clear…?" "es un gallo de un cuento infantil, era contante y le cantaba al sol todos los días y decía GRASIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS como el rey" dijo sonriendo.

(amo al tio peter)

"tio petey cual escogeras tu?" "no lo se y tu wade?" "no lo se hay muchos muy bonitos" "um… ya se… tu escógeme uno a mi y yo escogeré uno para ti…" wade asintió y asi se puso a deliberar con ellos hasta que lo encontró… era un pez dorado mas dorado y mas bonito de la pecera… brillaba muy bonito… parecía un solecito… si ese era, ese le recordaba totalmente a su tio… su sol…

"tio petey ese ese ese" peter lo miro y sonrio feliz "es muy hermoso, me gusta… solo espero que el que elegi te guste", dijo apuntando a una pecera donde había uno jugando con las burbujas era de color rojo naranja, el vientre banco y la cabeza parecía una mascara negra con ojos amarillos… a wade le encanto.

"ES EL PEZ MAS GENIAL DEL MUNDOOOOOOOOOOOO" dijo wade muy feliz "el diseño se llama arlequín vez tiene de todos los colores incluso chispas ambar y amarillas en el lomo vez…" dijo peter apuntando y asi eligieron a sus peces, eligieron la pecera una rectangular de 30 x20 pulgadas… algo grande pero es que wade eligio adornos para que sus peces los agarraran de casa… un cráneo, un barril, un cañon, un barco y un tesoro que lanzaba burbujas con piedritas azules rojas y negras para el fondo y el dibujo en el respaldo era una sirenita rosa con cabellos azules turquesa… las plantas eran reales para ayudar a la higiene y salud de la pecera y compraron dos caracoles para la limpieza de los vidrios…

y se fueron a realizar las compras para mas tarde… se entregaría la dia siguiente la pecera…

 _Elenahedgehog: bienvenido a casa…_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de Spiderman o deadpool o ningún personaje de marvel o capcon o dc o de ningún tipo que pueda a llegar a mencionar… ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. /-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

 **Mi pequeño deadpool….05**

 **Dia 13….**

Peter estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina con una carta en mano… miraba a wade quien tenia a sus peces en una pecera ovalada que los de tienda le regalaron… (se llamaba pecera de transporte venia con una tapa…) mientras veía las golden girls en televisión… wade gustaba de llevar a sus peces por toda la casa menos cerca de las ventanas o de drenajes como el baño o el lavatrastos… miro en las caricaturas que a veces podían irse peces por ahí y terminar en el drenaje… y mutar en mostruos… el temía eso para sus peces…

 _[si se volvieran como las tortugas ninjas seria genial]_

 _(pero no como esos monstruos del pantano…ugh…)_

La carta decía que Agatha la tia de mary jane se había enfermado y se la planeaban llevar a florida, eso significaría, no ingresos extras… eso significaría…nadie quien cuidara de esa casa… le dolia a peter pensar en la casa de sus tios abandonada a su suerte… entonces… miro a wade… el siempre quiso volver a casa… pero no quería volver solo… bueno, si lo hacia con wade no le dolería tanto… la casa quedaba muy accesible al autobús que hiba a su trabajo… y con casa propia no tendría que preocuparse por alquiler, la casa ya era suya… no tenia deudas la familia de mary jane ya las había pagado todas…

"wade podrías venir un momento?" "si tio" dijo poniendo pausa en la tele…

 _[me huele a peligro]_

 _(no creo que sea peligro… creo que olvidamos lavarnos los dientes… aliento a pan de ajo)_

 _[ummmm el espagueti estaba bueno… oye si te encontraras con un vampiro serviría]_

 _(no creo que un vampiro entraría al apartamento de dia…ademas esta el tio petey)_

Wade fue y se sento en la mesa "wade hay algo que quisiera decirte" "si tio petey?" "veras wade… cuando yo era pequeño vivía en una casa con mis tios, y me mude cuando finalmente ellos murieron y no quise regresar" dijo peter mirando a la mesa, wade se levanto y busco sentarse en sus piernas y peter lo abraso…

 _[sniff no es justo el tio es bueno… por que deben pasarle cosas malas a la gente buena BUAAAAAAAA]_

 _(basta lloron sniff, pero todo estará bien el nos tiene a nosotros)_

 _[si, ya no esta solo y nosotros tampoco… uuuuuuhhh podríamos ser spiderboy cuando crescamos siiiiiii]_

 _(siiiii estoy totalmente a favor de eso… pero primero debemos saber que le pasa ahora al tio petey)_

 _[si… es la prioridad a petey]_

"ahora wade, mi amiga que estaba viviendo ahí se puso grave y su familia decidio que ella se fuera a vivir con ellos a un lugar muy lejos" "y que va a pasar con las casa?" "pues ese es el asunto wade… eh estado pensando en mudarme ahí de nuevo" dijo peter…

wade lo miro nervioso…

 _[(NOOOOOOOOOOO EL TIO NO PUEDE DEJARNOS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)]_

Peter acaricio su cabeza "claro si tu quieres wade?" dijo peter "quieres que viva contigo?" "claro wade pues que pensabas, no me iria de aquí y dejarte solo" dijo peter perplejo…

 _[(UFFFFF QUE SUSTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)]_

"los pececitos pueden venir?" dijo el mirando a sus pececitos "claro que si" y miro a la sala "y la tele y las golden girls y mr web (su peluche)?" peter ahogo su risa "wade nos llevaremos todo menos los muebles grandes" dijo acariciando su cabeza "y cuando nos vamos?" "en cuanto hable con los de la mudanza y con la encargada del edificio… pero creo que en tres días" wade lo abraso y respiro mas aliviado "si, quiero ver donde creciste tio petey" dijo feliz y peter lo abraso "gracias wade no creo que podría vivir en esa casa solo…" "no estas solo tio petey me tienes a mi y la fishband (sus peces) y a las golden girls y a mr web" dijo el y peter se solto riendo…..

 _[y que hay de nosotros?]_

 _(siiii, también amamos al tio petey)_

"y digo a nosotros, a yellow, White y a mi" dijo wade, "gracias wade a todos en ti, ya te dije ellos son tu, asi que gracias wade… te amo… a ti a todos los wades allí dentro" dijo besando su cabecita….

[(AMAMOS AL TIO PETEY…..)] "también te amo tio petey" "gracias wade" dijeron y se fueron a sentar a ver el resto del episodio de las golden girls…

 **Dia 16…**

Wade brincaba sobre las piernas de su tio peter… "ES ESA? O ESA O TAL VEZ ESA? ES ESA ESA?" peter reia "no wady aun falta una calle, la reconoceras es una casa de dos pisos color ladrillo con vistas blancas y un pórtico con jardin con rosas y la verja de enfrente esta cubierta por una enredadera con flores azules pequeñas…" dijo el soñadoramente, entonces al dar la vuelta y seguir de frente wade la vio… era exactamente como el tio petey la describió…. "ESAAAAAAAAAAAAA" dijo el pegando su cara en el vidrio de la ventana… hiban viajando en el carro de la mudanza y el chofer y los cargadores se rieron "si wade esa es, nuestro nuevo hogar" dijo feliz… wade abrió los ojos de par en par una casa bonita con patio y jardin bonito… "aquí si podras jugar a la pelota wade y subirle a la tele en la noche si quieres y correr por toda la casa sin molestar a los vecinos" wade empezó a temblar de la emoción…

Peter estaba desempacando y wade corria bajando las cajas mas ligeras para ponerlas en la sala mientras peter bajaba las cosas mas pesadas con ayuda de los cargadores… claro que wade sabia que su tio podría bajarlas solo y con una mano pero era un super héroe secreto… cuando terminaron pusieron un tripie y peter les pidió a los cargadores que se tomaran una foto con ellos… wade y peter en el medio con wade sobre sus hombros sonriendo con mr web en las manos.

Esa noche ambos durmieron en el sofá de la sala… mientras veian a las golden girls y cenaban tacos… peter de espaldas acostado en el sillon y wade boca abajo sobre el abrasando a mister web y los pececitos en la mesa de te…

 **Dia 17**

El domingo inicio y peter y wade estaban listos para comenzar… primero trapearon y barrieron, luego guardaron todas las cosas de la cocina, las cosas de la sala, colgaron las fotos y en especial sobre la chomenea la foto que se tomaron en el centro comercial ambos con un spiderman gigante de peluche… wade usando su conjuto deportivo de spideman y peter uno deportivo azul con blanco… peter y wade se fueron a los cuartos… "ahora wade escoge un cuarto ahora podras tener tu propio cuarto" dijo peter y wade lo miro asustado, y peter lo entendió…. "bueno entnces que te parece si escoges mejor cual sera nuestro cuarto" dijo el y wade sonrio…

 _[que esperas simba recorre nuestro dominios]_

 _(el rey león no es buena analogía, mufasa se muere)_

 _[cállate arruinas el punto]_

 _(quiero el cuarto mas grande, que tenga ventanas a la calle.)_

 _[Para mirar a los bobos pasar, tal vez incluso podría ser en el segundo piso y arrojarles globos de agua]_

 _(para ver al tio llegar por las noches es mas fácil para el entrar asi a la casa)_

Corrió por los cuartos y peter sonrio cuando vio cual escogió… "este era mi viejo cuarto, al parecer alguien lo usaba como cuarto de costura…, esta bien wade metamos nuestra cama y demás muebles" "SIIIIIIII" dijo al final el cuarto estaba listo… realmente era el cuarto mas grande de la casa… parece que habían tumbado el armario de aun lado y el armario de la otra habitación para agrandar un poco la habitación… eso era bueno…

Pusieron la nueva cama que era matrimonial… mas espacio y comodidad… el closet del tamaño de la pared era bueno para guardar en la parte de arriba la ropa de peter y abajo los juguetes de wade… pusieron una cajonera con tocador encima, esa era para la ropa de wade… luego un anaquel con cajonera para colocar una pequeña televisión con su dvd… había un puff en el cuarto y la alfombra era azul clara…

 _[oh si esta si es una spider cueva]_

 _(cuenta como cueva si esta en el segundo piso?)_

 _[daaah claro que no has visto las cuevas en las montañas?]_

 _(uh buen punto)_

 _[ahora vayamos a terminar con el recorrido a nuestro cuartel de solteros]_

 _(si esta es una area libre de intrusos es la spider guarida de solteros)_

 _[exaaaaaactoooooooo]_

luego se fueron a otro cuarto el cual volvieron la oficinita de peter con una area de juegos para wade… una librera enorme en la parte de arriba los libros de peter y abajo libros de cuentos y de colorear de wade… e historietas en el medio para ambos…

Wade tenia una mesita escritorio para colorear… y peter tenia su escritorio con su computadora, en el cuarto tenia un pequeño escritorio con su laptop pero aqui ya tenia mas espacio… luego coloco dos paneles de acceso en la pared y otro en el piso donde guardar cosas de super héroe… le dijo a wade… en el cuarto había uno debajo de la cama donde guardaba su traje de Spiderman y mas cosas de Spiderman…

En la sala la tele grande con su sistema de entretenimiento y consola de juegos… y sus pufs para cuando quisieran haraganear en ellos… terminado de arreglar la casa que les llevo casi hasta las tres de la tarde ordenaron pizza para comer…

Luego se fueron al pateo trasero y se pusieron a jugar a la pelota y Peter le puso un columpio de cuerda en el manzano del jardín… terminaron sudorosos y cansados… peter preparo la bañera y se dieron un baño juntos en la bañera con burbujas… wade jugaba con sus patitos de goma y peter se relajaba disfrutando del agua… luego se fueron a su habitación y vieron las golden girls sentados en el puff frente a su cama mientras comían palomitas…

Luego peter ordeno comida china mientras arreglaban algunas duelas sueltas en el partico, cuando esta llego comieron en el columpio del pórtico… todos los vecinos los miraban curiosos… todos pensaban que wade era su hijo de una novia fantasma… a el poco podría importarle… "wade que te parece si mañana vamos al acuario, te gustaría?" "que es un acuario?" "es donde la gente puede ver como viven los peces en el mar y ver peces de varios lugares del mundo, como la tienda de mascotas pero cien veces mas grande y ahí no puedes comprar los pecesitos" wade lo miro emocionado "SIIIII"…

 _[siiiiiiiiiii paseo paseo… debemos llevar traje de baño?]_

 _(uh buen plan y tal vez el bloqueador y la pelita de playa…pregunta wade)_

"tio petey debo llevar mi traje de baño para no mojarme?" "no wade no te mojaras… buieno tal vez si en el espectáculo de las ballenas pero ese es el punto… oh que tal si despues nos vamos el próximo fin de semana a la playa te gustaría?" "SIIIIII"

 _[waaaaugh tio petey en traje de bañoooooooooooo …(las cajas pueden babear?]_

 _(sexy señoritas…. Wadey y peter in the HOUSE)_

 _[que no es playa? Snicker….]_

 _(hushhhh you infidel)_

Al dia siguiente wade despertó con otra pesadilla y peter volvio a cantarle…ahora despertó gritando "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DUELEEEEEEEE DUELEEEEEEEEEE NO MAS FUEGO NO MAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS" grito desesperado "shhhh shhh wade wade wady soy petey petey petey me oyes soy yo… soy yo, estoy aquí y prometo que no dejare que nada te vuelva a pasar por favor cariño despierta" decía peter angustiado "por que me hacen daño, porque me hacen esas cosas?, yo solo quería estar sano solo quería ser normal" decía en trance "por que siempre hay gente en este mundo que no les importa nada mas que conseguir lo que quieren, pero también hay gente que protege a los demás de gente mala como ellos, yo te protegeré wady jamás dejare que te vuelvan a hacer daño… lo prometo" dijo el y wade volvio a dormirse aferrado a el…

 **Dia 18….**

Wade amaneció con mas animos… peter estaba feliz ya eran las diez cuando llegaron al acuario… wade tenia una energía super

 _Elenahedgehog: vanos elicarger…_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de Spiderman o deadpool o ningún personaje de marvel o capcon o dc o de ningún tipo que pueda a llegar a mencionar… ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. /-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

 **Mi pequeño deadpool….06**

 **Dia 18….**

Wade amaneció con mas animos… peter estaba feliz ya eran las diez cuando llegaron al acuario… wade tenia una energía super animada... eso fue hasta que ver tanta gente lo abrumo… se afianso de la pierna de su tio… peter no quería que wade se sintiera cohibido asi que hiso lo que su tio ben hacia por el… lo subió y lo sento en sus hombros…

"ahora tu tienes la mejor vista de todas" dijo peter y wade sonrio… pasearon por la sección de peses de la bahía… pasaron por los mamíferos marinos y fueron al show marino… wade fue escogido para dar de comer a la ballena asesina…. "TIO ME VISTE ME VISTE?" gritaba emocionado "si wady te vi te vi" dijo con la cámara en su mano… luego fueron a ver los peces de agua dulce… vieron un aparador enorme con peses de colores… "PECESITOS DORADOOOOOSSSSS" grito feliz al ver peces similares a los suyos…

Luego miraron el mar mediterráneo y vieron atunes…

 _[um sushiiii….]_

 _(no mejor… taco fish)_

 _[uhhh niceeeeee….. rico]_

"vámonos mas alla wady tanto atún me dio hambre" dijo Peter… luego pasaron por el domo un túnel bajo la mas grande pecera… se sentía como estar bajo el mar… le pidieron a un encargado tomarles una foto, justo cuando pasaba un tiburón ballena… fue genial… wade y peter traian puestos los auriculares… no es que planearan separarse pero no era mala idea traerlos…

Peter sento a wade en una banca cercana a wade mientras el hacia fila para comprarles unas paletas en forma de pingüino… wade traia su cordinado de pantalonsillos de Spiderman en color azul y peter traia unos jeans una camisa blanca y una chaqueta azul… wady estaba sentado frente a la sección de los pingüinos y traia en la cabeza un gorrito de pingüino… el traia uno con moñito rojo, su tio peter traia uno con moñito azul…

Wade veía feliz a los pingüinos cuando una mujer lo tomo del hombro "MARKUS" dijo y wade se asusto "TIO PETEY PELIGRO DE EXTRAÑO PELIGRO DE EXTRAÑO" grito wade y peter dejo todo para correr donde wade y este corrió a abrasar a peter… "QUE PASO WADE?" wade apunto a la mujer "oh lo siento es que es que… sniff… mi hijo markus trae un gorro similar, le dije que esperara en esta banca mientras hiba a comprar los boletos del show de delfines y… y ya no estaba cuando volvi…." Dijo la mujer rompiendo a llorar….

Wade miro a la mujer… recordó flashes de…

******estoy cansada wade…. Muy cansada… por que no te mueres…wade… asi mami descansaría…. Ya no soporto wade… eres mi cruz***********

Wade empeso a llorar… peter lo tomo en sus brazos…. "wade…. Quedate aquí y no te muevas entendiste?" wade lo miro "como es el niño?" la mujer busco en su cartera y le mostro una foto… "se llama markus también trae un sombrero de pingüino" dijo ella "quedese aquí por si vuelve" peter miro a wade "wade quedate aquí, le pediré a un amigo que busque al hijo de la señora ok" wade entendía… su tio era un super héroe… "si tio petey"….

En segundos todos hacían una alharaca de que Spiderman estaba en el lugar… wade miro a la mujer llorando, wade saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo "no llore el tio y su amigo encontraran a su hijo, el amigo de mi tio es un super héroe… el lo encontrara" dijo wade, la mujer lo vio y sonrió y lo abraso "gracias pequeño tu ty tu tio son muy amables gracias… gracias…" wade se tenso… tal vez no todas las mamis se cansan de sus hijos… tal vez…

Entonces a lo lejos se vio columpiándose a Spiderman con… un niño en brazos… "señora es este su hijo?" dijo mostrando al niño "MAMIIIIIIIIII" "MARKUSSS" gr¡to la mujer… el niño se bajo de los brazos de Spiderman y corrió a los de la mama, luego la mujer abraso a su hijo llorando "GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS" dijo ella y se fue y beso en la mejilla a Spiderman, el niño lo beso igual y Spiderman se despidió "no vuelvas a irte sin avisar a mama, es un consejo de tu amistoso vecino SPIDERMAN" dijo y acaricio el cabello del niño "y tu joven ciudadano, has hecho bien en quedarte haciendo compañía a un ciudadano en apuros y esperar a tu tio, el volverá pronto" "si spiderman" dijo el muy feliz mientras Spiderman le acariciaba el cabello…

Spiderman se fue y en unos momentos llego corriendo peter "WADEEEEE" "TIO PETEYYY" dijo el y peter lo tomo en brasos "perdona la tardanza wady gracias por ser buen niño y esperarme" "si tio petey" la mujer se acerco y abraso a peter "grasias gracias por todo" dijo ella besándole la mejilla "grasias señor por llamar a Spiderman a buscarme" dijo el niño "solo no vuelvas a darle esos sustos a tu mami, yo se que yo me asustaría mucho si mi wade se perdiera" dijo abrasando a wade…

 _(tal vez no todas las mamis se cansen de sus hijos)_

 _[pero de una cosa si estamos endemoniadamente seguros]_

 _[(el tio petey jamás se cansara de nosotros… el nos ama)]_

Peter se llevo a wade a casa… y durmieron la siesta ambos en el sofá cada uno aun usando su sobrero de punguino….

A la noche wade estaba dormido en el diván de la oficina y peter se pregunto curioso porque Richard no estaba ahí para recibirlo… peter lo miro… aun traía el sobrero de pingüino… era muy cálido… "donde estará Richard?" se dijo a si mismo…

"si señor Osborne deseaba verme?" dijo Richard "dime que significa que ese infante este viniendo desde hace dos semanas a mi edificio señor Wallace?" dijo Harry Osborne mirándolo molesto "bueno señor ya le había dicho que necesitamos guardería para empleados" dijo Richard "no te pregunte eso" dijo Harry golpeando el escritorio con el puño "es un niño que fue abandonado por su madre y peter lo cuida… creo que la mujer no piensa volver" dijo Richard, Harry se levando y sirviéndose una copa "ese niño dice las cosas mas interesantes cuando sueña… muy interesantes… creo que hay mas en el de lo que se cree… quiero que me averigües todo lo que puedas de ese infante" dijo Harry tomando una copa de brandy…

"por que tanto interés, Harry por favor solo dejalo ir Harry dejalo ir" dijo Richard… "ya te puedes retirar y no olvides lo que te dije" "si señor Osborne" dijo y se marcho….

Si… Harry Osborne estaba enamorado de peter Parker pero su odio por Spiderman podía mas… pero no fue culpa de peter lo de su padre, ni lo que paso con el… pero ese demonio dentro de el era muy fuerte como para que el pudiera olvidarlo todo… era muy fuerte el odio… el rencor…. Pero aun asi… le amaba… le extrañaba… añoraba a su amigo… extrañaba a su hermano… a la única familia que le queda realmente…

Activo un botón secreto y entro a un extraño elevador… se recargo en la pared de este y cerro los ojos mientras acariciaba su mejilla…. Su mutilada mejilla… había sobrevivido a sandman apenas y eso fuer por que peter lo llevo de emergencia no a un hospital… si no a la torre de los 4 fantasticos… lo salvaron pero cuando peter quería entrar a verlo… el estaba en medio de un berrinche gritando su odio contra Spiderman y contra peter Parker…. El estaba en su ropa de civil…. Había ido a verlo como peter…

La cara de peter se le quedo grabada en su mente… era la de un hombre al que le hubiesen atravesado el corazón con una daga… peter salió del lugar y… jamás volvio a contactarse con el… rompió el baso de coñac de su mano y se la vio ensangrentada… sonrio lastimosamente… no es la primera vez que hace esto… y se imagino a un peter de 10 años envolviendo su mano… **ignora a flash el que sabe tener un mejor amigo… a mi podría importarme menos tu dinero… solo te quiero a ti como amigo por siempre Harry… eres como mi hermano*** apuño la mano y la sangre continuaba saliendo… y se imagino a un peter de 16 años *** volviste a pelear con tu padre verdad? Olvidalo…. Tu eres tu, el es el… tu eres especialyalgun dia todos lo verán… por que yo ya lo veo…*** se abrió el elevador y este salió por un pasillo y miro a un peter de 21 años recargado en la pared junto al laboratorio ***pero que cara tan larga…y me dices a mi el estirado… ven Harry vamos a divertirnos… por fin tenemos 2 1 vamos a festejar*** entro al laboratorio y miro el traje de su padre…

Y a su lado el traje que uso en la pelea contra sandman… ***lo siento Harry…lo siento… soy una amenasa…. Todo lo que toco lo destruyo… lo siento Harry*** recordó esas ultimas palabras que le dijo como Spiderman el dia que lo llevo a la torre de los 4 fantasticos… Harry miro un panel cercano… grandes señales de energía se marcaban… una era en la nave de SHIELD… la otra era unas ruinas subterráneas…pero la tercera… provenía de su edificio….

Activo unos botones y se bajo una pantalla, se sento en una silla y miro con detenimiento la imagen que se proyectaba… se veía a peter Parker sentado en una oficina rodeado de pilas de papeleo… el activo un filtro y la pantalla se puso verde y el niño en el sillón… se ponía amarillo… la señal de peter era superficial pero la del niño era intensa… "asi que ese es el resultado del rayo " dijo con interés… miro un folder aun lado… "WADE WILSON" dijo el… era un archivo de wade Wilson como deadpool…

El sabia de deadpool, mercenario, asesino sanguinario, lunático masoquista… lo peor de lo peor… mas sin embargo… allí estaba transformado en un infante bajo los atentos y calurosos cuidados de peter Parker –spiderman- "por que?" se pregunto el … sabia de las peleas de Spiderman contra deadpoll, pero las nuevas evidencias del DAILYBOUGLE mencionaban que eran compañeros… la sangre de Harry empeso a hervir…

"por que el?" dijo y arrojo un aparato a la pantalla… camino tambaleante hasta la capsula con su viejo traje… ´

``` _se creen mejor que nosotros… el no te ha perdonado… jamás lo hara… por que el si tuvo segunda oportunidad a su lado? Si tu también intestaste matarlo… eliminalo… eliminalo… y el solo te volverá a tener a ti… sigue con el plan… sigue con el plan… y el volverá a ser solo nuestroooooo_ ´´´

Harry se vio en el reflejo y se cio como el duende riéndose de forma maléfica y desquiciada… "debo seguir con el plan… debo serguir con el plan….pete…pete" decía y saco del bolsillo un pañuelo con las iniciales P.P.

 **Un pequeño niño de cinco años y de cabellos rojos, lloraba bajo un árbol, tenia una rodilla raspada… "porque lloras?" dijo una voz y el niño volteo a verlo… "esta muy feo eso… te duele mucho?" el niño asintió… "no te preocupes yo te curo" dijo y un pañuelo se amarro en su rodilla… pronto sintió unos suaves labios en su frente… el miro atento quien era y frente a el estaba un niño de cabellos castaños… ojos miel y mejillas sonrosadas… "uno dos tres y el dolor se fue" dijo el y le sonrio… "como te llamas?" el lo miro fijo "ha…ha..harry" "hola Harry yo soy peter… quieres ir a los columpios conmigo?"** **Harry asintió… "que bien, ven Harry juguemos juntos" dijo el y Harry acepto su mano y lentamente caminaron a los columpios… "peter?"** **"si harry?" "quieres ser mi amigo?" el niño lo mira y le sonrie con cara curiosa "pense que ya lo eramos" dijo peter y ambos empesaron a reir…**

" **SEREMOS LOS MEJORES AMIGOS POR SIEMPRE HARRY" "LOS MEJORES POR SIEMPRE Y PARA SIEMPRE PETER; SIEMPRE JUNTOS" "SI SIEMPRE JUNTOS… COMO HERMANOS" "SI SEREMOS COMO HERMANOS POR SIEMPRE" decían meciéndose juntos en los columpios…**

"vaya si la locura esta en la familia" dijo una voz detrás de el, Harry se compuso "no te pedi que vinieras a hacerle de terapeuta barato, te llame para un trabajo" dijo arrojándole una foto… eran wade y peter con Richard platicando en la oficina… "ya sabes que hacer" dijo Harry y la sombra sonrio "con todo placer jefe"….

Una vez que se fue la sombra Harry miro el pañuelo "peter, peter" decía llorando Harry… "siempre juntos…" dijo riéndose con una risa lunática mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos….

 _Elenahedgehog: vanos elicarger…_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de Spiderman o deadpool o ningún personaje de marvel o capcon o dc o de ningún tipo que pueda a llegar a mencionar… ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. /-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

 **Mi pequeño deadpool….07**

 **Dia 19…**

Wade tenía la cara de mas mal gesto que alguien podría imaginar… estaba sentado en la mesa de uno de los laboratorios del elicarger y estaba súper molesto...

 _[no, no molestos…FURIOSOS]_

 _(estamos inconformes con el trato que se nos da en estas instalaciones)_

" _tonto hombre hormiga no deja al tio estar conmigo"_

 _[debería el tio comérselo…. No espera podría enfermarse por comer comida chatarra]_

 _(tal vez por eso no lo quiere aquí… le debe tener miedo, los insectos siempre temen a los aracnidos)_

" _el tio es genial"_

 _([sin dudarlo])_

" _me aburro ese sujeto solo me pica con agujas, me raspa la piel, me corta mechones de cabello y corta mis uñas"_

 _[tal vez sea un pervertido]_

 _(no, no, no, el tio jamás nos dejaría estar solos con un pervertido)_

" _TIO SPIDEY TENGO HAMBREEEEEEEEEE"_

 _[hoy es miércoles de tacos…tacos tacos tacos]_

 _(el tio dijo que despues de shield iríamos por tacos y despues al parque)_

 _[GIRA GIRAS GIRA GIRAS…]_

Wade estaba ansioso… tres horas bajo experimentación agotan a cualquiera… entonces las luces de emergencia se activan…el lo recuerda… recuerda como se activaron… el recuera el dia rojo… el dia en que los del proyecto x escaparon… el dia en que el descubrió la delicia que era matar... cortar, destripar, bolar en pedasos… rojo, rojo,, charcos de sangre, la suya, la de todos… el dia que nació DEADPOOL….

 _[NO WADY NOOOO OLVIDA ESO POR FAVOR OLVIDA ESO]_

 _(WADY PIENSA EN EL TIO SPIDEY, EL TIO PETER, PIENSA EN EL PIENSA EN EL)_

Las voces desian desesperadas… wady sacudió la cabeza y miro a su alrededor "TIO SPIDEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" grito asustado… entonces s escucho unos golpes furiosos en la puerta… la compuerta de seguridad se activo… las puertas de metal se aboyaban algo quería entrar… wade se asusto… entonces escucho algo en el techo… una tapa de conducto cae y se ve a alguien bajar por una cuerda… wade lo miro y su corazón temblo….

Miro al hombre y extrañamente sabia que el era malo…

 _[CORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE]_

 _(escondete wady escondete)_

" _donde no hay donde"_

 _(metete debajo de la mesa mientras tanto)_

Wade se puso bajo la mesa y miro a todas partes, el hombre empeso a hablar "vaya deadpool que pequeño es el mundo… oh debería decir que pequeño eres tu? Ven aca solo te quiero llevar a dar un paseo, hay alguien que te quiere conocer" dijo y wade miraba aterrado… tomo al niño de la ropa "ahora eres mio mocoso" dijo el y wade tomo de la cintura de el hombre un cuchillo y se lo clavo… "ARGH MALDITO ANIMAL" dijo y lo arrojo contra la mesa azotándolo… sangre empezó a salir de la nuca de wade…

Al ver su propia sangre empeso a agitarse como loco golpeando y pateando "TIO SPIDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYY AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" grito desesperado, y las puertas salieron volando, era un muy furioso Spiderman con las manos ensangrentadas de golpear la puerta de acero reforsado… "QUITALE TUS MANOS DE ENCIMA A MI WADEEEEEE" dijo y le lanso un telaraña pero no a wade… sino a TASKMASTER, lo atrajo a el y frente a los ojos de wade task master estaba recibiendo la palisa mas salvaje de toda su vida…

En segundo llegaron curt y natasha y tuvieron que quitarle de encima Spiderman a un casi inconsiente taskmaster "MALDITO ANIMAL JURO QUE SI VUELVES A ATREVERTE A TOCAR A MI WADE LO PAGARAS CARO OISTE LO PAGARAS CARO" dijo natasha vino a su lado "Spiderman calmate ya esta fuera de combate, ademas hay alguien que te necesita mas" dijo haciendo un gesto a la mesa… wade estaba sangrando de la cabeza… Spiderman corrió a su lado "WADEEEE ESTAS BIEN OH WADE" dijo y trato de tomarlo en brazos pero wade dio un salto hacia atrás…

Spiderman dio un paso hacia atrás… se miro las manos… estaban llenas de sangre no solo la suya si no la de taskmaster… "perdóname wade… prometí que nada te pasaría y mira lo que te paso… perdón…perdón…"decía quebrado… wade lo miro fijo con lagrimas en los ojos "no te culpo que me temas… soy… soy un monstruo… perdóname wade…perdóname…." Wade abrió los ojos de par en par y salto de la mesa a sus brazos "TIOOOOO SPIDEYYYYYY" decía llorando… Spiderman no lo toco, wade se retiro y tomo una de sus manos "perdóname… tus manitas, tus manitas estan rotas… perdóname…. Tus manitas… te rompiste tus manitas por mi" decía llorando…

Spiderman lo abraso "me rompería cada hueso de mi cuerpo por ti wade… no lo dudes… jamás lo dudes" dijo rápidamente llego banner y vio las puertas rotas… a task máster molido a golpes… y encuentra a un Spiderman con las manos sangrientas y un wade sangrando de la cabeza… corrió a el y curo a wade primero… solo una cortadita su factor de sanación activado de inmediato… banner quito los guantes de Spiderman…. Sus manos llenas de majugaduras, cortes y dedos rotos… cubrió con analgésico y desinfectantes la zona y se las vendo… "no se preocupe doctor banner… tal vez no sea wolverine o wade aquí presente pero para mañana solo estarán algo sensibles pero como nuevas…" dijo y miro a wade…

Se le llevo a una celda a taskmaster que temblo cuando vio a Spiderman y este solo azoto su pie haciéndolo saltar…

 _[si que el maldito sepa lo que es bueno… tiembla cobarde tiembla]_

 _(el tio sufrió mucho por nosotros)_

 _[el tio es fuerte el se rompió las manos ROMPIENDO ESA MALDITA PUERTA GIGANTE]_

 _(y rompiéndole la cara a eses maldito insecto)_

 _[el tio es fuerte, el tio es pasciente, el nos amara siempre verdad?]_

 _(el tio dijo que siempre estaría con nosotros verdad?)_

Wade lo pensó y recordó las palabras de su mama y volteo a mirar a su tio spidey "tio spidey?" "si wade?" "también te cansaras de mi como mama?" dijo el mirando a spiderman a los ojos, banner se dio la vuelta cubriendo a spiderman de la vista de la cámara del elicarger, Spiderman titubiante giro a wade y subió un poco su mascara para que wade y solo wade viera su cara… "wade jamás lo oyes jamás me cansare de ti, por que crees eso?" wade titubeo.

 _(díselo wade, no secretos para el tio)_

 _[el tio entenderá, el tio es bueno]_

 _(si, el tio es bueno)_

Wade tomo aire "mama solia cansarse mucho… mucho, decía que estaba cansada de mi, de cuidarme… siempre estaba enfermo y mama se cansaba… por eso papa se fue el se canso primero y despues… mama… todos se hiban lejos de mi por que se cansaban de mi… siempre enfermo, siempre causando problemas, todos se cansaban de cuidar a un estorbo…" banner estaba temblando y peter tomo a wade entre sus brasos… "jamás wade… jamás entendiste… yo no te dare la espalda wade… ya fue suficiente wade… suficiente de que estes solo, suficiente de que sufras esto solo… tu eres el que en verdad sufre wade, yo no lo hare wade no te dejare solo… wade me quieres hacer feliz?" wade lloro asintiendo con la cabeza "entonces quédate conmigo wade… seamos felices juntos wade… como hasta ahora… acaso no quieres ser feliz conmigo wady?" wade lo abraso fuerte "si…. Si…" "entonces que no se discuta mas el asunto" dijo, banner estaba llorando y Spiderman puso una mano en su hombro y recargo su frente contra la de el…

Banner murmuro "gacias….gracias" dijo… Spiderman fue uno de los primeros héroes que lo apoyo… aun antes de ser un vengador… el lo salvo de los hulkbusters y de los scrull cuando trataron de atraparlo… el era uno de los pocos héroes que hulk consideraba amigo… lo llamaba arácnido… ya que en forma hulk antes, le decía hombre bicho mientras peleaba contra el y este lo clarifico, no soy un insecto soy un arácnido…

Spiderman se fue con wade a casa… se tiro en cama y con ayuda de su asistente y enfermero wade… llamo al trabajo y se reporto como accidentado… Richard fue a su casa y dijo "RAYOS PETER COMO TE PASO ESO?" wade lloro "mi culpa mi culpa" Richard trago saliva dura "tuvimos un accidente, algo.. cayo sobre wade… me lastime las manos golpeándolo para liberar a wade" dijo el no entrando en detalles… "por dios peter… dios mira sabes que te dare una semana de descanso, eso que tienes esta mortal… tienes la nota medica?" el miro por ahí y wade llego con ella… banner le hiso una… escombros de un edificio que colapso cayo sobre manos… "dios peter, estuviste cerca del centro? Eso explica esto, dios ese doctor pulpo si que se volvio loco ahí" "doctor octopus?" "si amigo, rayos no me digas que no lo viste…" "no es eso, es que estaba mas ocupado…" "ocupado salvando a wade de ese escombro, dios tu tio peter es todo un héroe" "es un super héroe" dijo wade en parte broma en parte serio.

"bueno amigo yo me arreglo con los jefes tu descansa oh y te traeré tu pago diremos que ibas rumbo al trabajo cuando esto paso…" dijo guiñando su ojo… "gracias Richard" dijo y se acosto de nuevo mientras Richard salía… "wade se que mentir esta mal pero no podemos decir lo que paso ok?" "si tio petey wady entiende" "olle por que no vemos a las golden girls… ordenamos chimichangas al mexico pepitos y nos quedamos tirados aquí sobre el beanbag puff…?" "SIIIIIIIIIIIII"

 _[CHIMI CHIMI CHIMICHANGA, CHIMI CHIMI CHIMICHANGA AHAHAHA LA CHIMICHANGA]_

 _(POR DIOS GOLDEN GIRLS Y COMIDA MEXICANA?... DIOS AMAMOS A ESTE HOMBRE)_

"TE AMO TIO PETEY!" grito wade feliz abrasandolo "yo también te amo wady, ahora se buen niño y trae el tablero de menus y mi celular oh y no olvides mi billetera… estan en la sobremesa de la cocina" wady corrió y tuvieron un festin delicioso con buen entretenimiento "esto es lo mejor del mundo verdad wady?" "si tio petey, es lo mejor" dijo empezando a dormitarse en los brazos de Peter…

Pero peter tubo que considerar algo… tomo su celular y llamo a banner… ugh le dolio un poco gracias a dios que era un touch… "fue una trampa" "que dices?" "no solo quería a wade… también iba tras octopus… alguien lo libero y ese lunático cayo en medio de la ciudad destruyendo todo a su paso para esconderse en sus viejos escondites en los subterráneos…" "dios avisare a los avengers" dijo bruce "solo hay algo que no entiendo" "que cosa pe… digo Spiderman?" "octopus no tiene el dinero para contratar a alguien como taskmaster para liberarlo ademas estaba preso, como diablos lo contacto…. Pero por que wade por que octopus… a no ser…." "que cosa?" "QUIEN TIENE EL RAYO?" banner cayo unos segundos.

"esta en empresas stark por el momento" "alguien que sabe del rayo quiere a todos los involucrados… alguien que esta interesado en el… por dios… Harry…" "Harry?" "Harry osbourne… podría ser el siguiente en la lista, alguien necesita ir a hablar con el" "podrías advertirle y… oh como lo siento… lo olvide por un momento… lo siento" dijo banner peter se habia confesado con banner ese demonio de la culpa que tenia… quien mejor que el para saber de eso…

"tal vez stark y Rogers puedan hablar con el… el siempre fue fan del capitán y de magnate tecnológico a otro tal vez se entiendan, solo por favor pídeselos de mi parte" "yo me encargo" "oh no olvides que le prometiste a wady venir a comer tacos el viernes, el te quiere mostrar us peces dorados" "claro hasta luego" dijo con una risita…

Peter abraso fuertemente a wade contra su pecho… rayos… que suerte que no trabajaría esta semana, asi no tendría que ir a Osborne y tal vez toparse con el capitán y ironman… podría decir que peter Parker lo cuida de noche mientras el da sus rondas oh cuando esta ocupado… si eso seria buena cubierta… estrecho mas a wade y se dejo llevar por el sueño….

 _Elenahedgehog: yo wade tu maryjane._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de Spiderman o deadpool o ningún personaje de marvel o capcon o dc o de ningún tipo que pueda a llegar a mencionar… ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. /-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/

 **Mi pequeño deadpool….08**

 **Dia 21…**

Peter y wade caminaban juntos al parque… wade sujetándose desde el cinturón de su pantalón y el gentilmente poniendo su mano en su nuca… las manos de peter ya estaban curadas pero muy muy sensibles aun.

A wade no le importaba mucho…

( _es lindo siempre el tomar las manos del tio)_

 _[pero asi lucimos mas geniales… diferente pero genial… imaginate cuando seamos del mismo tamaño del tio, entonces podremos tomarlo de la cintura]_

 _(oh poner nuestro brazo en su hombro)_

 _[oh abrasarlo contra nuestro pecho como el lo ase para arrujarnos… ummm nice]_

 _(sin prisa sin prisa, cuando seamos grandes el tio no podrá cargarnos en sus brasos a todas partes)_

 _[OH SI PODRIA, el es SPIDERMAN, tiene la fuerza de ocho hombres… ya viste como pulverizo esa puerta blindada… dicen que hasta hulk y thor han tenido problemas rompiendola]_

 _(el tio es genial)_

Llegaron al parque y peter y wade pasaron un tiempo divertido… incluso wade jugo con otros niños… algunos padres veian curios las cicatrices de wade pero cuando veian la amigable forma de peter, dejaban de pensar los que sea… "wady cariño ten cuidado por favor" dijo al verlo treparse hasta arriba de una estructura de barras de metal… el lo logro pero en eso… otro niño que trato de imitarlo se resbalo… wade lo tomo de la mano y fácilmente lo subió "WADEEEE" "estoy bien tio petey pero el tiene miedo de bajar" "ok wade espera ire por ustedes" dijo y recordó sus manos… wade lo vio… como podría subir sin usar sus manos…

Se sacudió la cabeza y subió… eran la mayoría mujeres y con falda no se subirían por el niño… asi que el se subió, lentamente impulsándose mas con las piernas y solo estabilizándose con las manos… "estan bien?" "si tio" "como te llamas?" "Henry" "ok Henry quiero que te subas a mi pecho y te afiances a mis hombros… wade tu a mi espalda y te afianzaras igualmente a mis hombros… si Henry suelta su mano será mas fácil asi que se la agarres" "si tio" "ok alla vamos" peter bajo la pirámide de tubos lentamente y abajo estuvieron un par de mamas que ayudaron a bajar a los niños para que peter bajara el resto…

"HENRY" dijo la mama "ok todo bien?" dijo peter y ellos asintieron… un fotógrafo tomo todo… rayos eso saldría en el dailybougle, entonces wade miro las manos de su tio "TIO PETEY TUS MANITAS" dijo y el se las vio, las gasas estaban sangrando… eso era bueno… el fotógrafo tomo la foto de las manos gaseadas con sangre… y una de la mujer con el niño en brazos dándole un beso a peter…

Decidieron dejar el parque e ir a una vicaria cercana, ahí le limpiaron y se las vendaron de nuevo… "tio tus manitas" dijo wade, "oh wady son los gajes del oficio" dijo guiñándole un ojo y wade sonrió pero seguía preocupado… fueron a comer helado y peter le dijo "oye wady que tal si hacemos una competencia de comer helado?" "comer helado?" "si, el que se coma mas de los 27 sabores gana" "hecho" y se pusieron en la mesita y viéndose en forma de reto empesaron a comer… la heladera era amiga de peter y fue la juez….. wade gano con 21 y peter quedo atrás con 18… quedaron temblando de frio y mona… la chica de la heladería… les llamo un taxy… hicieron una escala a la vicaria y les dieron algunos analgésicos y algo para el estomago…

Peter y wade estaban horribles…. Llegaron justo para correr al baño wade a la tasa y peter al lavabo… cantaron el canto del alba juntos… fue horrible… sentían escalofríos y su sensación era fatal… peter llamo… a la única persona que podría ayuarlos ahora… llamo… a maryjane… ella llego en cuestión de segundos y lo miro de arriba abajo… wade y el estaban tirados en el sofá con una cubeta aun lado y papel higienico y pañuelos en la mesita… "te vez horrible… no puedo creer lo que hiciste y arrastrando a un niño a eso… pero que se puede esperar de ti" dijo ella.

wade miro perplejo a la mujer que entro sin mas ni mas a la casa.

**([QUIEN RAYOS ES ELLA Y COMO SE ATREVE A GRITARLE A SU TIO PETEY])**

Pensaron los tres en wade…

"muchas gracias por venir maryjane, lo aprecio" "si como sea" dijo ella y les hiso un te, luego les calentó una sopa, limpio el desastre mientras los mandaba a tomar un baño caliente… cuando bajaron usando pijamas los acomodo en un puff en la sala frente al televisor… puso sus platos de sopa enlatada… mientras comían "quien es el niño? Alguien mas al que piensas arrastrar a tu pesadilla de vida?" dijo mirando a wade y este la miro con ojos asesinos…

 _[COMO HOSA HABLARLE ASI AL TIO, ESA MUJER ES HORRIBLE]_

 _(COMO ES QUE SABE DEL TIO Y SU SECRETO)_

 _[RAPIDO ARROJA LA SOPA A SU CARA TAL VEZ SE DERRITA COMO LA BRUJA QUE ES]_

 _(NO lo hagas le podría caer al tio)_

Peter la miro y sonrio "es mi nuevo amante, no es asi wade?… viviamos en mi apartamento pero decidimos mudarnos juntos aquí" dijo peter ojeando la cara de indignación de mary jane "y es muy tierno" dijo besando la mejilla de wade "petey quien es la mujer gritona" dijo wade en vos de nene consentido "oh una vieja amiga, dile gracias wade por venir a cuidarnos" "gracias" dijo el mientras le daba besitos en la mejilla a su tio mirandola tratando de ocultar la sonrisa al ver la cara de molestia de la mujer "jaja muy gracioso, en serio quien es?" peter la miro y simplemente dijo "si te dijese la verdad no la querrías escuchar por que tiene que ver con tu sabes que de lo cual ya no quieres saber nada, asi que te dire una mentira, una mentira la cual vas a creer por que asi de cerrada eres" mary jane lo vio con cara dolida "es mi hijo… lo tuve con una chica hace años y me lo trajo para encargarme de el…" dijo el, y mary jane solto una risa burlona "mientes, si eso fuese asi seria mi hijo por que juzgando por la edad seria en el tiempo que fuimos novios" wade la miro molesto.

(fue novia del tio… y lo dejo ir?)

[rápido wady has algo tal vez nos quiera quitar al tio]

"y como sabes que te fui fiel, soy un monstruo mentiroso y el peor novio de la existencia, una basura humana de la cual no se puede esperar nada, soy el hombre cucaracha según recuerdo, un parasito" dijo el mirandola "yo… lo siento" "no mary jane, lo meresco, fui un mentiroso y un pésimo novio, y jamás te culpare de nada, soy el culpable de todo, lo arruine" dijo el, mary jane se acerco y puso su mano en el hombro de el, wade se tenso y solto un gruñido de gato enojado… mary jane lo miro… y sintió un escalofrió recorrerla y no en el buen sentido… esos ojos eran mortales, asesinos… la miraba como si pensara miles de formas horribles de matarla…

 _[peligro will robinson peligro… mujer lagarto a la vista]_

 _(rápido finge tener sueño para que se vaya)_

 _[no eso la hara quedarse pero solo hablaran quedito… VOMITALA]_

 _(SI ASLO)_

Y asi wade lo hiso…. La vomito…. "AGGHH QUE ASCOOO" "OH VAMOS ESTA EFERMO QUE ESPERABAS Y CON LA CARA CON LA QUE LO VEZ QUIEN NO SE VA A SENTIR MAL" dijo molesto "mary jane… gracias… muchas gracias… pero será mejor que dejemos a wade descansar y yo también me siento muerto" "espero verte en el desfile del mes próximo" "si te prometi que seria tu fotógrafo personal, es mi trabajo no faltare" dijo y mary jane asintió "mary jane" "si?" dijo ella volteando "gracias…. Por todo" ella se volteo "adiós… tigre" Y la mujer despues de lavarse tomo el dinero del taxy que peter le dio y sin decir nada mas se fue…

Peter miro a wade "gracias wade no creo que podría haberla soportado mas tiempo… ella… ella fue una gran amiga… y fue parte de mi vida… y … de mi corazón… pero es difícil ser un super héroe de identidad secreta cuando se es… pobre… asi que entre salvar a la gente, trabajar y tener una relación… creo que no hice un buen trabajo" dijo el y derramo una lagrima… "tio yo te quiero, no te preocupes, cuando cresca seremos los dos juntos contra los malos, y buscare un trabajo para ayudarte tio…. Y… y… no estaras solo por que siempre estaremos juntos" dijo wade sonriendo abochornado…

Peter solo sonrio… solo sonrio… y lo abraso…

"maratón de golden gilrs y te con pastelillos hasta caer dormidos?" "SIIIIIIIII" dijo wade feliz y ambos tambaleantes se fueron a la cocina a hacer te y wade cubrió los pastelillos con mantequilla y los pusieron en el micro mientras hervía el agua del te…

 _[ya habia dicho que AMO A ESE HOMBRE?]_

 _(si, y jamás nos cansaremos de decirlo)_

Asi se la pasaron allí echados mirando hasta caer rendidos… soñaron un sueño compartido de estar en una fiesta de te inglesa con Bea Arthur… tomado te con leche y bollos de mantequilla…

 _Elenahedgehog: el spider dog y dead mutt_


End file.
